


To Untraditional First Dates

by Queenie18



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Businessman Alec Lightwood, CEO Magnus Bane, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Confident Magnus Bane, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, First Dates, First Kiss, Innocent Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia boss Magnus Bane, Powerful Magnus Bane, Strangers to Lovers, hunter’s moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/pseuds/Queenie18
Summary: He hears the shuffling of paper, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, age twenty seven, Maryse and Robert Lightwood’s oldest out of four. Allegedly the heir to their company.” There’s a pause and Magnus hums for Raphael to continue. “Graduated with a first at Oxford university with an economics degree.”Magnus lets a deadly smile grow.Most will find this creepy. But he finds that once an obsession has planted its seeds, it is so much easier to just let the plant sprout instead of weeding out the roots. And besides, he practically owns the Lightwoods. He’s entitled to this information.—Or, a second (definitely unplanned) meeting and first date in a Malec Mafia AU.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mafia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841371
Comments: 54
Kudos: 371





	1. Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I’d just like to clarify that Magnus is 41 and Alec is 27. 
> 
> If this bothers you, please don’t read!

Raphael steps into Magnus’ office, a large file in his hand. Magnus is standing by the large window, watching the buttery rays of the sunset seemingly melt into the skyline. It’s pretty. And it feels fucking _satisfying_ that he owns every inch of the display.

Power is rather arousing, he’s found.

“Magnus.” Raphael says as he moves to stand by Magnus’ side.

Magnus looks at the younger man, with a smug, content look on his face. Raphael is his second-in-command. If Magnus dies, his empire goes to him. He’s been training the boy for the job since Magnus pulled him from the wretched streets ten years before.

The once boy, now man, stands proud dressed in an immaculate dark suit. Magnus cannot see the starved, fearful boy he had been. And that was down to him. Magnus _fucking_ Bane. 

“What have you got?” Magnus asks, facing the sight again, swirling his whisky.

He hears the shuffling of paper, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, age twenty seven, Maryse and Robert Lightwood’s oldest out of four. Allegedly the heir to their company.” There’s a pause and Magnus hums for Raphael to continue. “Graduated with a first at Oxford university with an economics degree.”

Magnus lets a deadly smile grow. 

Most will find this creepy. But he finds that once an obsession has planted its seeds, it is _so_ much easier to just let the plant sprout instead of weeding out the roots. And besides, he practically owns the Lightwoods. He’s _entitled_ to this information.

And his darling angel, smart and beautiful. Just simply _perfect_.

“Sexuality?” Magnus says, though he knows it’s not necessary. Alexander is very much interested. He has seen that delightful gaze on the man’s face, and it has not left his mind since.

It’s been one week since he saw Alexander Lightwood. And the young man has invaded his every thought, both in bed and outside of it. He dreams of that blush spreading across Alexander’s body. Wanting to see the man yield to him. Let Magnus own him, body, mind, soul and heart.

He may just be a tad possessive. _Sue him._

 _Oh, wait._ No one can. _Pity for them,_ he supposes.

Raphael pauses before he replies, “No idea. He’s never dated anyone.”

Magnus positively coos at that.

Beautiful, smart and innocent. _Oh_ , he’s going to corrupt this boy. Magnus is going to the first and last man to touch him, he’s sure of it.

“There’s rumours he’s gay, from what gossip the family’s friends have spread.” Raphael continues, sounding bored. “Apparently his parents may have covered it up. Let the boy attend events with influential women instead, but no one has seen him interested in any of them.”

Magnus curls his lip and almost growls. Of course the Lightwoods are homophobic. He’s honestly not surprised. They probably believe being gay will somehow damage their reputation in the city. Or it’ll disallow them to grow their small, pretence of power.

_Bullshit, really._

Just look at him. A man of colour, bisexual and proud. Didn’t stop him from rising to the top, a literal Cinderella story some might say, minus the Prince Charming. He’s always been his own Prince Charming.

Though he doesn’t mind being _Alexander’s Prince Charming._ Even if slightly more corrupt.

His hand grips the whiskey he’s holding tighter.

“Where is he likely to be tonight?” Magnus ponders, taking a sip. 

Raphael shuffles a few pages, “Probably either at his Manhattan apartment or a bar called the Hunter’s Moon. His friend, Maia, works there.” There’s a weighted silence then Raphael says carefully, “He doesn’t seem the social sort. More of an introvert.”

Magnus tilts his head in thought. That doesn’t bother him. He’s extroverted enough for them. And there’s something so thrilling about drawing this closeted, afraid boy from his shell. He imagines there’ll be nothing more gratifying.

“Thank you, Raphael.” Magnus says in dismissal.

Raphael takes the hint and turns to leave the room.

Magnus speaks before he leaves, “Leave the file.”

“Of course.” Raphael replies and Magnus hears the thick slap of paper on the wood of his desk.

Magnus lets a gradual smile grow. He circles the rim of his whisky with his pinky finger, watching the lights of New York alight as the nightlife wakes once more.

 _Alexander Gideon Lightwood,_ he thinks. _You’re not ready._

Magnus laughs. 

~*~

Magnus sits at the bar of the Hunter’s Moon, a slightly run down bar but warm all the same, and keeps a subtle eye at the door. The bartender is a pretty woman, with dark skin and an Afro, though what intrigues Magnus is the large scars across her neck. 

He knows this is Maia. He’s seen the photos in the file of her.

Magnus takes another sip of his drink. 

If Raphael’s research is correct and Alexander is a man of habit, then he’ll be here tonight. Because his Alexander is a darling, he usually arrives to walk Maia home after his shift, like a perfect gentleman.

If that makes Magnus want to corrupt the young man just ever so slightly more, then none need to hear about it.

The door opens, a slight bell goes off and in walks _Alexander Lightwood_ in all his wonderful, glorious glory.

Magnus hums appreciatively in his throat at the sight of the boy dressed in tight jeans, a simple black t-shirt, combat boots and a leather jacket. Oh, does he look good in leather. Really, really good.

It will look better on Magnus’ floor but patience. He’s enjoying this game far _too_ much for it to be over so soon.

Magnus pretends to be interested in something just to the right of Alexander as to not draw attention to himself. He sees, in the corner of his eyes, Alexander reach over the bar and give Maia a half hug and warm greetings.

Magnus smiles over his drink and takes a sip. Alexander settles in a stool just two down from him. This close, Magnus can make out every tantalising detail of Alexander’s neck tattoo, zigzagging like a ‘z’. He also has a small scar going through his eyebrow and perfect, kissable lips.

Magnus may just be imaging those lips on his. _Just a tad. Maybe a bit too much._

Magnus shuffles, and drags his eyes obviously down Alexander’s body slowly and heavily. When he looks up, Maia has taken notice of him with a raised eyebrow. Magnus simply winks at her in response.

Now for the next stage.

Magnus gets up slowly, taking his drink with him and steps up to Alexander, finally settling in the stool next to him. He smells delicious, Magnus thinks. Manly, but with something slightly sweet underneath.

 _Oh,_ and isn’t he a beauty up close.

Alexander turns to face him, and his eyes widen for a mere second before settling into something neutral. Magnus is unashamed to admit he looks good. He’s dressed in a blue silk skirt unbuttoned enough to reveal his chest and tight leather pants. He’s wearing necklaces, and rings, and dark makeup. He’s even taken the effort to dye the tips of his hair blue.

“ _Alexander Lightwood._ ” Magnus purrs lowly, leaning in closer. “It’s good to see you again.”

Alexander gulps, and a shot of arousal goes through him. What a delicious neck.

“Mr Bane.” Alexander says hesitantly back.

Magnus sniggers, “So you’re mother has told you about me.” He pauses and runs his tongue across his lips, knowing Alexander’s eyes would be drawn there. And they are. _Bingo_. “What _horrendous_ things has she spread about me?”

Alexander chuckles lightly and shakes his head. 

“Nothing which I guess isn’t true.” 

Magnus tilts his head, and taps his painted finger on the wood of the bar. He pretends to consider it and looks at Alexander under lowered eyelashes. The angel stares back at him, completely oblivious to his charm.

What a pleasure to be so delightfully innocent.

“And do you think it’s true?” Magnus asks at last, daring to run a finger across Alexander’s arm, preening at the sight of goosebumps that trail it.

“Is, wh- _what_ true?” He stutters.

Magnus’ lips flicker in pride. “That I’m as horrible as Maryse paints me out to be?”

Alexander’s eyes are stuck on where Magnus paints patterns into his skin, featherlight and daring. Magnus feels like a predator, with his prey all caught at last. Now he’s going to play with it, until he consumes it all.

Alexander is so woofully unprepared.

“Are you?” Alexander says.

“Am I what?” Magnus drawls and scratches his nail along the vein on his hand.

The slight flinch in response has Magnus absolutely thrilled. He is so wonderfully responsive. It’s all so _good_.

He’s perfect. He’s going to be Magnus.

_Maybe he already is._

To Magnus, he’s been his since the day he stepped into the office.

“Are you as horrible as she claims?” Alexander whispers like it’s a dirty secret.

Magnus pauses his finger and looks at his angel’s face. He’s flushed darkly, eyes open and lips peaked in a mixture of confusion, arousal and want. His eyes are glittering with species of green and gold and blue hidden in its brown depths. It’s all _very, very_ tantalising. 

He coos and leans close enough, that he can take a deep inhale of Alexander’s scent, right under his jaw. Alexander shivers.

Magnus smiles and presses a dangerous kiss right in the tattoo, feeling his lips claim the alluded virgin skin. 

“I’m worse.” He says into Alexander’s neck, letting his breath play over it.

Alexander holds himself tightly and then he loosens, like a puppet doll under its master. Magnus smirks, smugness making his head light. He wants Alexander under him, tied up, or by his feet. _He wants Alexander’s submission. His desire. His pleasure._

He’s going to get it.

Magnus draws away from Alexander’s neck and sits up straighter so they’re eye to eye. It matters little that Alexander is taller. It adds a little extra reward when Alexander fully submits to him, and him only.

It’s going to be wicked.

Magnus glances at Alexander, their lips close enough to touch. Alexander pauses before he speaks, “ _Good_.” 

Every cell in his body awakes at that single, beautiful word.

His hands reach out to grip Alexander’s arms, squeezing once. His head is hungry with desire and power. Alexander has no idea what he’s just signed himself up for.

“We’re going to have so much fun, _my angel_.”


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking back at this fic because I was writing the next addition to the series and I realised that I have been a complete dumbass, and forget to actually post the second chapter. It’s literally been collecting dust.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Sorry!

Magnus thinks asking to a play a game of pool is frankly possibly one of the _greatest_ ideas he’s had.

Maybe because seeing how beautiful Alexander looks when he’s concentrating on something is something he’ll never deny himself. If only those definite eyes were focused on him instead.

But, _alas_ , Magnus will take what he can get. _For now._

Alexander takes his shot and when he succeeds, he glances at Magnus, smug. It’s a cocky move, _certainly._ Alexander knows who he is. He likely knows what happens to those who cross him.

But here he is, willing letting himself get caught up in Magnus’ web.

Both innocent and daring. How... _fascinating._

“Where is Maryse Lightwood tonight, anyway?” Magnus muses as he chalks up his cue. “I’m sure she won’t be happy that her loyal son is here with me.”

Alexander doesn’t look up from the table but replies, “What she doesn’t know won’t harm her.”

Magnus laughs, awed. _Oh, yes,_ he has chosen a good one. He can just imagine the indigent face Maryse would make if she realises what he is up to. He enjoys making her squirm.

But this isn’t about her.

“Your mother won’t be appreciative of you fraternising with the enemy, Alexander.” Magnus coos.

Alec looks at him with a those multicoloured eyes and raises his eyebrow then leans down to send a shot to the hole by Magnus’ hip. It really shouldn’t be so alluring that it’s perfectly aimed, but Magnus has long learnt that attraction is a funny, unexplainable business. But it’s a certainly enjoyable one. And kink shaming is for prudes or conventional people who despise anyone who isn’t white, cis or het. 

Alexander considers his next move before saying cheekily, “Are you implying I’m _a mummy’s boy?”_

“Perhaps.” Magnus plays along, amused more than anything by the banter even if he wants something far less child friendly, but he knows how to play the long game, “ _Are you?_ ”

Alec’s lips twitch in jest and Magnus wants to run his finger along it, make it red and wet with his claim. But social etiquette does like to deny him, he supposes. _Soon,_ he promises himself. _Soon. Soon. So, so soon._

“I guess it depends on what you think a mummy’s boy is?”

“You work for her, _no?”_

“Yes.” Alec agrees, and scowls when his ball hits the edge of the pool table just at the edge of the hole he had been aiming for. It’s a delightfully attractive expression but Magnus’ vivid imagination likes to conjure up far more pleasing ones. “ _Willing_ , mind you.”

“I’m sure.” Magnus muses, twirling his head as he circles the table, “And was she also the one who forced you in the closet and made you parade women around at their little fancy events?”

Alexander’s happiness fades so fast that he looks blankly at Magnus before he moves to stare down at his hands balanced carelessly on the table’s edge. He says very slowly with a tone even Magnus cannot decipher, “That was my _father, not my mother.”_

“Robert Lightwood is a raging homophobe?” Magnus lays a dramatic hand on his chest, eyes dark and flashing, “ _Shocking_.”

Alexander hums, distracted, “I am going to assume he’s said something to you before.”

Magnus sniggers, “Directly at me? _No_ , he wouldn’t dare unless he wants to find himself jobless and homeless.” He grins at the thought and taps the table with his painted fingernail, watching Alexander for his reaction which was unfortunately lacking at the moment, “ _But behind my back?_ I’m sure there’s some _delightful_ things he’s uttered about me.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?” Alexander asks coolly, clearly searching for someone. Magnus is surprisingly delighted at how reckless it is to try and manipulate Magnus in replying.

And for that, he’ll allow this naughty exchange to continue.

“I am an Indonesian bisexual man who has far more fashion in my pinky finger than the sack of bones has across his entire body, and yet I hold the reigns in this city, _not him.”_ Magnus leans down, flashing Alexander a sinful smirk that’s all arrogance but Magnus believes he has every right to be arrogant. “Why should someone so insignificant affect me so?”

Alexander’s lips purse open as he lets out a silent breath and Magnus catches the darkening of his eyes before he hurriedly looks away, depriving Magnus of his lovely face as he clears his throat. _Power kink, huh?_ Magnus stores that little thought away for later. That’s something he can get on board with.

Though Alexander does gift him the _lovely_ sight of his neck tattoo, so it isn’t entirely all bad.

“And what about my mother?” Alexander says after a moment.

Magnus lets him use the clumsy subject change. For now, at least.

_“What of Maryse?”_

Alexander glances back at Magnus, perplexed, “What do you think of her?”

A multitude of bad names spring to mind but Magnus considers the young man before him and decides not to voice any of them. If he is correct, Alexander is, as he put it, _‘a mummy’s boy’._ He thinks he has to tread carefully, lest he scare away the only person who has managed to effectively catch his eyes after a number of years. Certainly before he had his first grey hair, at the very least.

He finds predictable people boring. And everyone nowadays are so uselessly predictable. It’s embarrassing.

And Magnus just knows that Alexander is anything but predictable. He’s exciting. He’s new. And he has a closet, pun intended, full of skeletons that Magnus wishes to uncover.

There’s no point in scaring away him away so soon.

“Why don’t you tell me what you think of her?” Magnus settles for, balancing his cue on the table at last, “Is she as homophobic as your father?”

Alexander’s lips twitch quickly with something he must think privately and Magnus watches the amusement fade as quickly as it arrived as Alexander maintains a steady facade. 

_Interesting._

_Very interesting._

“No.” Alexander says, and watches in unhidden arousal as Magnus leans over the table, knowing his ass is on display. _What can he say?_ He has a delightful ass, _of course_ he’s going to show it off.

“She’s not homophobic?” Magnus says sarcastically and waves a questioning hand in the air, before adjusting himself to take his shot, “Are you trying to convince me that Maryse Lightwood isn’t entirely a frigid bitch?”

Alec chuckles and watches with slightly widened eyes as Magnus sends a perfect shot with an elegant swoop of his hands. Magnus dares at glance and finds himself preening when he sees the hardening of Alexander’s cock. He really must have a thing for power.

Or maybe he just has a thing for Magnus. _Isn’t that a sinful thought?_

Magnus knows which option he prefers.

“Everyone in my family is a bitch by definition, Mr Bane.”

Magnus almost purrs at that and looks up at Alexander under his eyelashes with a wicked grin as another shot goes clean into the hole, “Even _you_ , darling?”

Alexander stares at where the ball had just been and gulps audibly but nonetheless tilts his chin up defiantly as though he’s willingly playing into the slowly changing flirtation, “Even me.”

Magnus could ignore the come on. Could let himself just continue on the more safer topics.

But he is _Magnus Bane,_ and that sounds so _utterly_ and _dreadfully_ boring.

And Magnus Bane doesn’t play safe. He wants what every single person on this corrupt world secretly desires but deny themselves: _danger, passion, intrigue._ And Alexander, sweet, delightful Alexander just offered it up on a perfectly presented silver platter.

And so, Magnus leans up, tossing the cue away before he prowls toward the younger man attempting to stare him down. It’s adorable that he thinks he can. But the attempt is enough to get Magnus’ blood pumping and his pants tighten. It’s been so long since someone challenged him.

And when he’s close enough to taste the skin on display, and he smells the scent that is so male that Magnus replies, _“That sounds like a threat.”_

Alexander sways into Magnus, head obviously blurry with want, completely unaware, “And if it was?”

Magnus grins widely, reaching out to rub teasingly at the corner of that wonderfully, tantalising perfect mouth with his thumb. He likes how his golden skin lays in juxtaposition to Alexander’s own pale face. It feels like a claim. It feels right.

“I don’t like people threatening me.” Magnus states darkly, and runs his thumb across the rest of Alexander’s lip, loving how responsive Alexander remains as he nearly buckles at the bare touch “Not unless they wish to be punished.”

Alexander’s chest shakes unsteady. It makes Magnus feel awfully and cruelly but yet, addictively powerful. With a single touch, he has this proud creature reduced to a thing of want and pent up desire.

_Such a contradiction._

_Such potential._

“Do you want to be punished?” Magnus whispers like a siren, a temptation wrapped, not in a pretty bow, but makeup and sensual clothing for Alexander to take. If he just let go of the denial that he lives in.

Alexander gulps, _“N-No.”_

Magnus doesn’t relent, moving till Alexander’s body is pressed against the pool table, utterly stuck and under Magnus’ thrall. Even though he imagines the boy could break free easily enough. Those lovely muscles suggest so.

But it’s the idea. The addictive drug that is pure, undiluted power that Magnus’ possesses by standing here before Alexander. Weaker men would have crumbled under the pressure of the potential. _Not him._

Alexander will be his. His angel. _His._

“Are you sure?” Magnus purrs and moves his hand so it lays against Alexander’s jaw and watches as the man whimpers beneath closed lips.

 _“Alexander...”_ Magnus says, and grips his chin hard enough to direct his angel’s head down to face him front on. And then he leans up and steals a small, chaste kiss. It’s a tease. It’s a game. It’s a promise.

It’s a declaration for his want for more.

And when he separates, Alexander is trembling, eyes wide, confused, lost. And Magnus only runs his calculated eyes down his body before he runs his thumb against the roughness of his stubble skin before stepping away.

And before he leaves, he states with the dark undertone of his true intentions, “If you want more, I’ll be outside.”

And then he walks away with his head held high and a small smirk dancing along his lips. When he passes Maia who is watching him with an unhappy frown, Magnus only winks like the right bastard he is and strolls out of the bar.

He wonders how long Alexander will resist.

  
~*~

  
Barely a few minutes later Alec groans lowly as he’s pushed up against the wall of the building and is kissed senseless.

Magnus feels his fingers tremble as he clings to Magnus’ biceps, feeling out the muscles under his blue shirt. His angel’s eyes roll back as Magnus caresses his lips so possessively that Alec just droops into grip and lets himself be taken and claimed. Magnus bits his lip, pushing his tongue demandingly and lets himself ravage the proud man under him, holding him against him so that they may have just been one.

Magnus lets his hands map out the part of the skin that make Alexander, rubbing the tattoo, running his hands through the soft wild hair, daring fingers under his jacket and shirt until there’s not a part of his angel that isn’t memorised by his hands.

Alexander kisses harder, demands more. Magnus gives it all to him. He grins into the kiss and presses a nail against his angel’s neck. He wants it all bruised up.

 _Later,_ he promises himself.

Alexander lets out a cry into Magnus’ mouth as Magnus ruts his cock unashamed directly upon his own. The rough, primitive nature of it is enough to send euphoria to his brain. This is what he wants. This uncontrollable desire. The tantalising frenzy of the potential of something great. 

Magnus digs his nail in tighter, laying his mark.

Alexander doesn’t know what he’s started.

But it’s going to be so much _fun._


	3. A Glimpse of The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse for the next instalment.

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” Maryse says.

Alec nods in agreement, and his grip tightens on the desk, “I know.”

“You don’t know him like I do, Alexander.” Maryse warns, coming to stand at his side as they stare down at the photo, “He can destroy _everything_ if he found out the truth.”

Alec looks at the arrow standing out from the man’s heart, a suit stained dark, blood splattered up the walls in a heinous form of abstract art as he slouches upon it. He considers the blank gaze of the man that stares up at Alec, _daring him, baiting him._

His mum certainly has a wide variety of colourful words to call Magnus Bane, the man that owned New York so possessively that even breathing wrong could get them killed. Words that Alec suspects will haunt him for days to come, but in the years Alec has worked his mother, there is only one thing that has managed to unnerve Maryse Lightwood, beyond... _her_. That something, or someone was Magnus Bane.

And Alec would be a liar if he said that didn’t make him even more intrigued to know the man. To know everything he could beyond the glinting of his wicked eyes and fingers that couldn’t keep still. It makes Alec’s heart pound, his blood burn and his skin tremble unlike anyone has before.

No one has managed to break him. And because of that, Alec wants to risk everything. He has to. Just to see if Magnus Bane would be the one that’ll make him feel _alive_.

_But..._

Maryse sighs and grips Alec’s shoulder tight, but in the only way she knows to show comfort. He knows she knows it’s already too late.

“You’re not going to stop, are you?”

Alec thinks of dangerous golden eyes and lips that could utter a command to make him to fall apart from the seams, to let him be broken up and remade into someone new. _Someone better. Maybe._

“No.” He says stubbornly and places the image in the drawer, _“I can’t.”_

They’re all going to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’ve left suggestions of a greater plot, see if you can uncover them.
> 
> Comments and critsisms are always welcome!
> 
> My tumblr: [MagixQueenie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/magixqueenie)


End file.
